The Black Flame
by RyuArashi
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER!* political plots. Who is this guy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SquareSoft * sob * It's just not fair!  
  
Please don't sue me. If you do, all you'll get is my pikachu plushie!  
  
Warning: Yaoi alert. If you don't like stuff like this, take a hike. Or find something else to read, for Pete's sake!  
  
Author's Notes: This story will be AU, and the characters are bound to be OOC. But I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head.  
  
  
  
The Black Flame: Prologue  
  
  
  
The dead man lay on his back, face strangely peaceful. A young boy, barely into his teens, looked down at the body, face expressionless. The light from the lamp in the corner of the room shone on his beautiful profile, highlighting the large tribal tattoo of a four-pronged flame and making the beautiful face look strangely demonic.  
  
"Excellent work as always, Schwarzesfeuer."  
  
The voice, coming from the shadows that spilled into the room from the doorway, chuckled softly. "You never cease to amaze me, you know. So good at what you do, yet so emotionless. I wish I was that detached when I was your age." The body belonging to the voice that was strangely mocking, yet imbued with respect and awe, moved silently into the room, his footsteps making no sound on the plushly carpeted floor.  
  
The boy raised his eyes from the body to acknowledge the new arrival. Beautiful aquamarine eyes, alert, bright with intelligence, yet chillingly cold and remote, glanced at the new arrival. "There isn't any need to be trite, Vaya. Are the arrangements ready, yet?"  
  
The man's eyebrows rose at the comment. "It speaks! I'm amazed. Yes, the arrangements have been made. You 're to go down to the docks at the time agreed. I'll take care of the rest from here." Vaya moved to examine the body. He whistled. "Man, I'm serious now. I am impressed. No blood, no gore. I'm sure he had no idea what hit him."  
  
The boy shrugged. "I saw no need for the man to suffer. If it was required, I'm sure I could have arranged it that way. It's not a warning. He just needed to be out of the way. Besides, it's better this way, is it not? Makes cleaning up a bit more convenient."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you for making my work easier."  
  
"No thanks are necessary." The boy turned away from the body, walking towards the window. He leapt lightly to the ledge, seeming to have no trouble at all balancing on the slight edge. His back  
  
to the room, he called out lightly to the his companion saying very softly, "He was a truly decent man, Vaya. Did we really need to kill him?"  
  
Surprised at the comment, Vaya turned away from his examination of the body on the bed.  
  
"Yes, he was. But it's our job, Schwarzesfeuer. It is true that he was different from the others. But he was in the way of our employers. They paid us a tremendous amount of money to do this. I don't like it myself. But we have a reputation to maintain."  
  
"I truly dislike people who tread heavily on others better than themselves. It annoys me."  
  
Vaya smirked. "This is the first time I've ever seen you worked up about something. Do you truly hate what you just did? I never thought you one to care about justice or any kind of abstract virtue of that sort."  
  
The boy made a sound Vaya couldn't make out. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Vaya. I don't enjoy killing, you know. I just have the unfortunate gift of being very good at it." He turned back to face Vaya. And smiled.  
  
Vaya shuddered imperceptibly at seeing that smile. Whatever Schwarzesfeuer was thinking,  
  
It didn't bode well for whomever he was thinking about. He had heard of the rumor that  
  
Schwarzfeuer had fangs. Now he knew the truth.  
  
Vaya would never admit to it, but he was scared of the boy. He was barely fifteen years old, yet he already had a fearsome reputation. Even the head of the Guild that authorized the hits they performed, showed a wary respect for him, and went out of his way to accommodate the frankly weird idiosyncrasies the boy seemed to have.  
  
Vaya took some time to examine his quarry, slowly taking in the easy, deceptive stance the boy maintained on the window ledge.  
  
The boy in question, weirdly enough, did not look like someone to inspire the kind of fear he did  
  
in hardened killers the Guild had as their membership. He was small, deceptively so. Barely five feet tall in his rubber soled boots; an unsuspecting person would actually call him delicate. However, his black one-piece body suit hid a slim physique that boasted a well-developed musculature that had promise of developing in to something truly formidable, as he grew older. He had fairly long blond hair that he pulled back into a pony tail and faintly dark golden skin, the color of very light honey, that indicated to Vaya it was possible he was from either the small continent of Balamb, or one of those small island countries scattered around the temperate climate of that area. No one had the guts to ask, though.  
  
What was truly deceptive was his uncanny strength. He could lift almost three times his body weight, and had demonstrated, a few times, what he was truly capable of.  
  
What was most eerie about him, though, were his eyes, an unusual mixture of blues that reminded Vaya of the ocean, a combination of blues, greens and sapphires. Those eyes, as eerie as they were, were made more so by the fact that the boy never changed his facial expression. He never got angry, never showed amusement or sorrow. If ever he showed any emotion at all, it must be in the privacy of his house, because Vaya had never seen it.  
  
And his fangs. "The mark of the Beast God," his old great grandmother would have said. On top of that, was his very unusual tribal tattoo. It looked too natural to be just regular ink. But again, no one had the courage to ask him about it.  
  
  
  
Schwarzesfeuer was not his name, of course. It was what Vaya had chosen to call him. It meant "Killing Flame," in the ancient tongue of his people, a small tribe from the continent of Centra. The boy didn't seem to mind too much, as it was the custom of the Guild to code name all new recruits. When the boy had heard it, he had shrugged, saying it was as good a name as any. He didn't volunteer his real name, though.  
  
Schwarzfeuer had shown up at the doors of the Guild three years ago. He asked very politely, to see the Head of the Guild. An overzealous guard had tried to throw him out, stating the master had no time to waste with puny brats like him. Schwarzfeuer had looked at guard calmly and then proceeded to show him the error of his ways.  
  
The guard stayed in the hospital for two weeks.  
  
No one knew what had gone on between the Master of the Guild and the boy, but an hour later, the Master had made an announcement that he was joining the Guild, and was to be given free rein of the place.  
  
Schwarzfeuer had proceeded to become one of the best, if not the best assassin the Guild at ever seen. He carried out contracts to the letter, did not involve himself with the political maneuverings that were common in a large organization like the Guild. He made no friends-and had plenty of enemies, probably because he refused to get involved and made it clear what the repercussions were if anyone tried to approach him with what he called "foolishness".  
  
Strangely enough, even though Vaya was much older than him, they had become friends of a sort.  
  
Vaya himself hated politics, and agreed wholeheartedly, albeit quietly in the recesses of his mind, with the dislike of killing people who were decent, and were victims of others who decided they were in the way. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave-he had no other skills that were marketable, and he couldn't become a soldier-he never took orders well. But for some reason, Vaya was strangely drawn to Schwarzesfeuer. The boy was beautiful, yes. He was entirely too beautiful for his own good.  
  
It was testament to his deadly reputation and fear of what would happen that had prevented Schwarzesfeuer from becoming the victim of molestation from some of the sexual perverts of the Guild. The Master of the Guild, himself was one of them-thus he did not question the perversions of his membership. His only concern was that contracts be fulfilled properly. Whatever a man did in his private time was his own business.  
  
Apart from the strange attraction Vaya felt for the boy, Vaya felt a strangely paternal feeling towards him, too. And also very surprising was the fact the boy seemed to put up with his teasing-something he knew no one else in the guild dared try.  
  
"Vaya."  
  
Vaya returned to reality, startled. It seemed he had spaced out. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright? You seemed to be preoccupied."  
  
"Not really. I was thinking about you, in fact."  
  
Schwarzesfeuer quirked an eyebrow. "That is interesting. I don't think I have ever figured that prominently in someone's thoughts." He glanced at the body on the bed. "Present company excluded, of course."  
  
Vaya smiled. "You continue to surprise me, Schwarz. You made a joke. I don't think I've ever seen you smile, laugh or make a joke."  
  
"There's a first time for everything, I suppose." The boy shrugged again. " I do smile, laugh and joke from time to time, Vaya. You've just never seen me do it."  
  
"I don't think the people in the Guild know you are capable of levity," Vaya replied, surprised at the boy's statement.  
  
"I don't think this is something I'm going to share with anyone except you. Besides, the people in the Guild aren't ones I want to waste my time with, if you get my drift." The boy turned back again, getting ready to jump.  
  
"Wait." Vaya called out to him. He walked to the window, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Vaya felt the imperticple stiffening. However, the boy did not ask Vaya to take his hand off, but he did not turn around, either.  
  
For some reason, Vaya felt the need to protect this beautiful boy. Till the day he died, he would never figure out what made him to what he did, that night.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Vaya swallowed. "I want you to be careful, Schwarz….I heard some very strange rumblings. I have some contacts around. There is something going down in the Guild. Something to do with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I said I know. It's hard to be the world's best assassin if you can't get the jump on your enemies, or be ignorant of what's going on around you, you know. I've known about how the so-called Master of the Guild feels about me."  
  
The boy called Schwarzesfeuer came down from the ledge and faced Vaya. To Vaya's utter surprise, the boy stepped up to him and kissed him, fully on the lips.  
  
Startled, Vaya did not return the kiss at first, but being one quick to adapt, he deepened the kiss.  
  
Schwarz's lithe body felt warm underneath his bare hands. Vaya traced the firm muscles on his back, molding the small body to his. Their tongues dueled, trying to gain dominance over each other. Vaya moaned, his body hardening instantly.  
  
Finally, they had to come up for air. Vaya groaned in protest when the kiss ended.  
  
"I don't know whether to be happy, surprised or disgusted, Schwarz, considering what is lying on the bed, behind us." Vaya gasped. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you felt this way about me? I've been dying, trying to control myself around you!"  
  
Schwarz smirked. "I've always wondered what that smart mouth tasted like. Now I know. And I always wondered what kind of person you were. That I now know, too. You're a strangely honorable guy, being an assassin and all. I know you're lying; you would never sleep with a minor. Besides, I'm not ready for a relationship-too risky. Consider that a farewell gift, of sorts, Vaya. As soon as you go home, check the place where you hide your valuables. There's something waiting for you there."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like…."  
  
"Yes, like I'm bailing. I am. This was my last job. The Guild is going to get rid of me-or they will be trying to. I'm just getting the jump on them."  
  
The boy called Schwarzesfeuer glanced up at Vaya. "You might want to get away from here, Vaya. Dispose of the guy and make tracks. The shit is about to hit the fan, when you get back to the Guild, you know." The boy smiled. "I like you a lot, Vaya. You've been a good friend to me, even if I never show it. Get out of the Guild as soon as you can. With your experience, you can stop killing and be a security consultant or something. This is my second to last gift to one of my only friends." He climbed up on the ledge again, this time standing straight.  
  
"By the way," Schwarz said, "Don't get rid of the body. Just leave it. He's dead. Or at least he will remain so, until 3 days time. Get away from here, Vaya. Turn in your resignation and go into hiding for awhile."  
  
"What the….Schwarz, I don't understand…."  
  
"You will, soon enough, I believe. I had a score to settle, Vaya. It's almost done, and I'm going away, For good. This will be the last time you see me in this way. Next time you see me, if ever, I hope it will be under better circumstances."  
  
Vaya was speechless. Walking to the window, looking up at the boy, "What have you done?" he whispered, shocked.  
  
"Something that needed to be done, that should have been done, a long time ago."  
  
Pressing his gloved hands to his lips and then to Vaya's the boy called Schwarzenfeuer smiled down at him, a full smile that made and already beautiful face more beautiful.  
  
"I wish we had met another time, Vaya. The circumstances we have come to know each other are regrettable. It's possible I could have fallen in love with you.  
  
By the way, thank you for warning me, even if I knew what was going down already. You didn't have to do that, you know. I can take care of myself. But I don't want you mixed up in this thing between the Guild and I. Take care. Think of me from time to time, will you?" With that remark, he dove out the window, blending in with the darkness.  
  
Vaya, hardened assassin of the Guild of the Black Dragon, was numb. Quickly recovering, he took  
  
Schwarz's advice and cleaned up all evidence of their presence, and proceeded to escape.  
  
As he ran quickly under the cover of darkness, Vaya wondered what the hell was going on. He always knew that the boy was dangerous-just not this dangerous. Vaya sighed to himself regretfully. Damn the boy could kiss. He sighed again, this time ruefully. He had to get rid of his arousal, soon, before he disgraced himself.  
  
He had been contemplating getting out of the Guild, sooner or later. It seemed the timetable was speeded up in this instance. Ah well. If he could get out with his neck intact, he was home free. That would be a challenge in itself. Vaya laughed out loud. He should have known a free agent like that boy would do something like this. He needed to get to Guild, turn in his resignation and retrieve what Schwarz said he had left him.  
  
Vaya did not wonder how Schwarz knew where he hid his important stuff. That boy was formidable….Victor von Mikhal, known as the assassin Vaya, wondered if he would ever see Schwarz again.  
  
He didn't think so. The boy was too good. 


	2. The Black Flame, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SquareSoft * sob * It's just not fair!  
  
Please don't sue me. If you do, all you'll get is my pikachu plushie!  
  
Warning: Yaoi alert. If you don't like stuff like this, take a hike. Or find something else to read, for Pete's sake!  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the wonderful reviews! * sob * I'm so happy! This has really been a boost. I wasn't sure how the new idea was going to fly. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I'm hoping to have a lot of plot twists, intrigue and of course, some hot, nasty, making out! I don't even want think of how I'm going to write that….~_~;  
  
I'm having finals right now, so the postings might be a bit sluggish….I'll speed up some as soon as I'm done with school…As for Chasing the Sun, Chasing the Moon, I will be working on it too, as time permits. Don't worry, I intend to finish it. But the Black Flame plot bunnies just won't leave me alone!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
Laguna An Rheon de Loire ab Esthar, Emperor of the City-State of Esthar, one of the richest countries in the world, if not the richest, sighed as he read the latest intelligence report deposited on his desk by one his best friends and most trusted advisors, Kiros Seagul, archduke of Westgill. His only son and heir-Squall, was away at school, and the reason why Laguna was so despondent.  
  
Left to him, Laguna had really not wanted his beloved offspring out of his sight for a minute; much less allow him to go away to school in far off Balamb. But both Kiros and Ward-his other best friend and advisor, Marquess of Lockneer, had listened to his protests and- threw them out of the window.  
  
Laguna sighed again and leaned back in his chair as he recalled the day Kiros had come to his apartments in the palace to persuade him to let Squall go away to school.  
  
"Laguna, you have to let the boy go. He has to learn more about the world out there, and the dangers that come with that. Besides, he needs to be with kids of his own age, and learn to get along with other people, not just the people of Esthar. He's going to be the ruler one day and he has to be able to get along with other rulers of the world. I know it sounds cliché, but that doesn't change the reality of it." Kiros had folded his arms, looking down at him with some irritation.  
  
Ward had nodded his shaggy head, smiling at the crestfallen expression on Laguna's face.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, Laguna! The reason I'm pushing this so vigorously is that I'm also thinking of Squall! It's dangerous for him to remain in Esthar. You know that. I don't have to stress this to you." Kiros' eyes and voice softened. Taking one of Laguna's hands in both of his, Kiros knelt beside his chair.  
  
" I know how much you love him, Laguna. We all do. Who wouldn't? But the reasons I listed aren't the only ones. You and Squall are all that are left of the royal house of Loire, the Rulers of Esthar. As your advisor and the Steward of the Royals, it's my duty to make sure that our rightful rulers survive. No one wants a repeat of what happened when the Sorceress Adel took over. But people are quick to forget their hardship when peace reigns. Even though it's been so long ago, it is our duty to our people to make sure the Kingdom survives. I don't have to tell you this, you know."  
  
Laguna sighed. "After hearing such a patriotic speech, how can I be so churlish and selfish to refuse that plea?" Kiros had laughed at Laguna's irritated expression.  
  
"All right, I'll let him go. I just hope it's the right thing do. How do I tell a five year old boy that he has to leave all he's known and loved because it's for his own good?"  
  
Kiros had laughed again "I think you'd be surprised, my Emperor. It seems our young Prince doesn't have a problem with it-only you."  
  
Laguna had been outraged. "You told him he was going away already? Before persuading me it was a good idea?"  
  
Kiros gave him a long look. "He suggested it, after all."  
  
Laguna had held his head in his hands. "Man, I can't stand it. Where does he get all his weird ideas? I can't believe he's my kid. I was never this precocious. He's only five! I was still playing with toy soldiers when I was his age. Where does he get his weirdness from?"  
  
"His genius, you mean? It certainly isn't from his fathers' side!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
It was no secret that the Imperial Prince of Esthar was an extremely intelligent and precocious boy. He was also a very curious one, a trait that his tutors encouraged. Because of that and the fact that Squall spent almost all his time with adults, he spoke and thought like one. But there was one thing about him that worried his father, though. His absolute emotionlessness. It worried Laguna to no end. But nothing Laguna did or said made his son more expressive. Laguna hoped his going away to be with children his own age would change him for the better.  
  
No one in the kingdom could doubt how much the Emperor of Esthar loved his young son. His Empress, the Empress Raine An Celestina el Leonhart de Loire ab Esthar had died giving birth to him. Squall was all he had left. If Laguna had to send Squall to the moon to make sure he survived, Laguna would be extremely reluctant, but he would do it. It would nearly kill him, but he would do it.  
  
It had never made sense to him why people wanted to kill him and take his throne for themselves. The intrigue at court annoyed him to no end. If he could, he would have told anyone that wanted to know that being ruler of a nation that covered almost two continents was no walk in the park. It certainly was not fun. To be a good ruler was even more difficult. It was a heck of a lot of responsibility; one he wished he could give up.  
  
But Laguna knew in his heart of hearts, he couldn't. He had had the sense of duty and responsibility to his people and kingdom bred into his bones since he was a boy of Squall's age. All the offspring of the House of Loire- both male and female, knew it was their duty to their people to be the best rulers they could be. In turn, he did the same for Squall.  
  
In the end, he, Kiros and Ward had decided to send Squall to the University of Balamb, also known as Balamb Garden. Run by Lord Cid Kramer, an old friend, and his wife Edea, a famous sorceress, the school was unmatched in terms of academics. But what made it most unusual was the additional and unusual curriculum. The school had a military arm that had superlative training for those who chose to partake of the opportunity-training to be a mercenary.  
  
The training also included courses in diplomacy, politics, negotiation and so on, stuff Squall could've learned at home in Esthar. But Laguna knew the school had come in contact with various cultures and countries, so their information would be more up to date and cosmopolitan.  
  
But Laguna had had misgivings-he did not want his only son to be come a killer. But reality had reared its ugly head. His son would need to learn how to defend himself, his kingdom and his people. He needed the ruthlessness that came with being on the battlefield. Most important, he needed to learn what the horrors of war were and how to avoid war at all costs. Anyone who saw the casualties and end product of war was sure to avoid situations that led to it. Like he did, unfortunately.  
  
A knock on his door quickly brought Laguna out of his reverie of the past.  
  
"Come in, Kiros. I've been expecting you!"  
  
Kiros came into the room, looking around, a slight frown on his handsome face. "Laguna, where are your guards?"  
  
"Oh, them? I gave them the day off."  
  
"What? Are you nuts, or something?"  
  
"No…..," Laguna drawled. He glanced at Kiros face, curiously. "Hey, um, Kiros, are you alright? You choking or something? You look weird."  
  
Kiros was busy pulling at his long hair, trying his best not to strangle the Emperor of Esthar. A growling sound came from his throat.  
  
"Lagunaaaaa…"  
  
"Okay, okay! I shouldn't have done that, I suppose. But I really needed to talk to you."  
  
"We can do that after I get some guards to stand at the door! For Hyne's sake, Laguna. You're the ruler of one of the largest countries in the world. You cannot sit by yourself in a room without someone looking out for you!"  
  
"I've never needed guards before!"  
  
"That was before Esthar joined the rest of the world, Laguna!" Kiros, now exasperated, walked to the huge desk that dominated the room and spoke quickly into the intercom, instructing Laguna's secretary to notify Ward to report in. When he was done, he  
  
flounced to the comfortable three-seater couch Laguna had placed in his office for the naps he frequently took in the afternoons. Now seated, Kiros shook his head.  
  
"Why do I always seem to speak to you in exclamation points?"  
  
Laguna smirked, going to his desk. "Maybe because I'm hard-headed?"  
  
Kiros quirked an eyebrow, "Only hard-headed? What about lazy, immature, talkative and a busybody?"  
  
Laguna shrugged. "All the signs of a good ruler. A good leader knows when to delegate. And what ruler doesn't want to know what's going on his kingdom at all times?"  
  
Kiros snorted and folded his arms. "Delegate, my ass. You just like to pass off your work to someone else. And what good ruler cares which noble is sleeping with whom and who's the real father of the baby the young wife of old Baron Treska just had?"  
  
Laguna shrugged again. "Gossip's a good way to pass the time. Running a country like this takes a lot out of you. You have to have some way to relieve the tedium."  
  
Kiros sighed and held his head in his hands. "You're hopeless."  
  
Laguna laughed. Sitting in his swivel chair, Laguna faced Kiros. Now serious, he asked Kiros.  
  
"Did you see the report Ward left on my desk?"  
  
Kiros, also now serious, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, I saw it. I'm not really surprised. Galbadia's been flexing its muscles and making noises about taking over Balamb for ages. Something about Balamb being in their areas of jurisdiction or something equally ridiculous like that. I doubt they can do it, though. I heard a rumor that they finally found the heir to the throne. Galbadia seems to consider the claim spurious. But the situation needs watching."  
  
Laguna snorted. "If the royals of Galbadia could lay claim to Esthar, they would. They're so greedy. I bet because they found out Balamb found mineral deposits in the mountains, they went and dug out some map that shows it's in their jurisdiction. The stupid thing's probably been out of date for over a millennia. But I agree with watching them closely."  
  
He swiveled back to face his desk, clasping his hands and placing his head on them. "Kiros, I think it's time for Squall to come home. I want him here just in case Galbadia decides they can take over Balamb."  
  
Kiros closed his eyes thoughtfully, wrinkling his nose. "That's a thought….But the thing is, will Squall want to come home now?"  
  
Laguna raised an eyebrow. "It's not like he has a choice, Kiros. He is the Imperial Crown Prince. Besides, I need a holiday. And I need someone I trust to run the kingdom while I'm gone."  
  
Kiros sighed. "Just like you, Laguna to have an ulterior motive for whatever you do."  
  
"Of course. What self-respecting ruler doesn't have one?"  
  
The intercom chirped.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Maeya? Send him in."  
  
Ward Zaback, Marquess of Nothendill, eased his huge body into the office. Standing at 7', he was strangely graceful on his feet, even with his big body. Ward cut an impressive figure at court. He was also immensely feared and respected, not only as one of the few people who had the ear of the Emperor, but because he was also one of the most powerful (and strongest) men in the kingdom as head of intelligence. An old war injury had robbed him of his voice, but his closest friends had no problem conversing with him.  
  
"Hey, Ward, 'sup?" Laguna greeted him  
  
"………" Ward returned, saluting Laguna.  
  
Kiros snickered. "The people at court would be shocked to hear you, Laguna. Who would ever imagine the Almighty Emperor of Esthar speaking in slang?"  
  
Laguna rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Kiros. Who would want to keep speaking "court speak" in his spare time? That shit is hard to use! I remember almost biting my tongue when I was learning it as a kid. I had this old biddy that would rap me on my fingers with a ruler if I ever forgot myself and used real language. I'm glad I sent Squall away to school before he could be tortured with it."  
  
Kiros laughed. "I don't blame you for hating it, Laguna. I can't stand it myself. I wonder what Squall say if he found out that he had to speak it?"  
  
Ward made a series of gestures, laughing.  
  
Laguna also laughed. "I'll bet. He'll probably roll his eyes and say 'whatever'."  
  
Kiros chuckled. "He's going to turn the nobility over on their collective asses."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it, actually." Laguna leaned back in his chair. "They're getting to complacent, anyway. Peace is all well and good, but we need to be aware of the precarious state of the world, something a lot of them need to be reminded of." He shrugged. "Well, that'll take care of itself, when the time comes."  
  
"Ward, are there guards outside?" Kiros asked, looking at the bigger man  
  
"…….." Ward made some gestures, frowning down at Laguna.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…..I know. I'm sorry! But a guy's got to have some privacy."  
  
Kiros stared at him in disbelief. "You're the Emperor, Laguna. That word has no meaning as far as you're concerned."  
  
Laguna sighed. "Well, I can dream, can't I?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Squall An Brennan Rheon el Leonhart de Loire ab Esthar, better known as Squall Leonhart, Imperial Crown Prince of Esthar and elite student and mercenary of Balamb groaned silently as he perused the long-winded letter his father, Laguna, had written him.  
  
Laguna was incapable of ever getting to the point. Squall loved his father to death, he really did, but it didn't stop him from considering him an idiot. Squall folded the letter and got up from his bed, where he had hoped he could get some rest before dinner. That idea was shot to hell. Well, he might as well go return the books he had been planning to return to the library.  
  
As he walked along the brightly corridors and plushly carpeted floor of Garden, Squall marveled to himself again how similar the designs were to the Imperial Palace of Esthar. It wasn't really that strange. After all both places had been designed by the Shumi. But the similarity had helped Squall get over his homesickness when he had first arrived at the tender age of five.  
  
Unlike Laguna who had worried incessantly over the welfare of his only offspring, Squall knew it was his lot in life. He had accepted that fact ever since he was a child. His father had worried Squall would feel abandoned. Luckily for everyone involved, this wasn't the case. Instead, the little Princeling had taken to the school as a duck would to water.  
  
Unfortunately though, Squall's unemotional ways had put off the other children, which resulted in his never having many friends. His only friends to date were Selphie, a minor princess from Trabia, Irvine, the younger son of a noble from Galbadia, Quistis, the only daugher of an immensely wealthy minor baron also from Galbadia. He wouldn't consider Rinoa, Princess of Galbadia his friend, though. Seifer Almasy, the only son of the Archduke of Vastlake, a large province in Galbadia, was most definitely not his friend. They both hated each other with a passion, and were rivals. What even made the situation between him and Seifer worse was the fact that Rinoa had been dating Seifer, and then saw Squall and fell for him. Hard. This did not please Seifer at all. Left to Squall, he wasn't interested in Rinoa. He rather considered her a nuisance. But the girl had attached herself to him, and Squall, while being emotionless, was not a cad. He just didn't have the heart to brush her off. Being a consummate gentleman, he let her delude herself into thinking he was her boyfriend, for some reason refusing to disabuse her of her odd notions. His other friends had taken him to task. Selphie, never being one to hide her emotions, had yelled at him.  
  
"Squall, you idiot! Tell her how you really feel!"  
  
Squall had shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Why?!" Selphie had sputtered. Irvine rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
"You dufus!" Selphie was one of the only people he knew could insult a prince of his stature without batting an eyelid.  
  
Squall had not made his rank an issue. As far as he was concerned, it got in the way of things. Considering the school he was attending was filled with nothing but noble offspring and kids whose parents were insanely wealthy, he was a very unusual person. Not many people knew he was a prince. Actually, many people looked down on thinking he was a commoner. But they were too afraid of him and his reputation as the cold and emtionless "Leonhartless" to snub him outright.  
  
Selphie began to rant. "Jeez, I can't believe you! Let me tell you about her……" They had all heard of Rinoa's antics at her father's court. Quistis and Irvine especially, since they were Galbadian nobles. Selphie, whose mother was a Galbadian noble before marrying into the royal house of Trabia, was able to come and go at the Galbadian court as she pleased because of that. Selphie did not like Rinoa at all. But she was careful to keep her animosity among friends. Rinoa could make things really uncomfortable for her at court.  
  
Before Selphie could start one of her endless stories, Quistis had cut her short.  
  
"Selphie, I'm sure Squall has his reasons for doing what he's doing. Don't you, Squall?"  
  
Squall shrugged again and stared at Irvine as he tried to calm Selphie down by tickling her, his face impassive. "Not really."  
  
Quistis had stared at him strangely.  
  
"You know, Squall, Selphie is right. Rinoa is going around dropping hints of an engagement. Did you know that?"  
  
Squall had quirked an eyebrow. "It's a free country. She can say anything she wants. But she's in for a big disappointment. I can't marry anyone without my father's permission. And I won't be asking for it for her, in any case."  
  
In actuality, Laguna probably couldn't have cared less whomever Squall wanted to marry. But it was a convenient excuse for Squall. He knew when he graduated, that was the last he was going to see of her.  
  
Squall arrived at the library in good time, returned his books, made an interlibrary loan and promised to check the status of it on the morrow. Deciding to grab a bite to eat, he meandered along walkway, taking his time.  
  
Students hurried past him, not bothering to say hello. It was fine by him, he really didn't feel like talking-Not that he did much of that, anyway. As he walked along, he was so deep in thought that he didn't see the person in front him. He walked right in to the person, almost bowing them over.  
  
Or he almost did. The person in question neatly side-stepped.  
  
Startled into attention by the motion, he looked into the most beautiful, unsual shade of blue eyes he had ever seen. And an even more unusual and startling facial tattoo.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What? Uh, sorry. Did I hit you?" Squall asked, mesmerized.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay. I do that, too sometimes. Hey, you're Squall, aren't you?"  
  
Squall blinked. The young man addressing him was short. Not that Squall himself was immensely tall himself. The guy in question couldn't have been more that 5'6, give or take a few inches.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Squall. Sorry 'bout the run in….Who're you?"  
  
"The name's Alexander…But everyone calls me Zell." He stuck out a hand. Squall shook it. "Nice to meetcha! Oops, gotta run! Don't want to miss the hotdogs. Hope to you around!" With that, the young man jogged away.  
  
Squall stood, looking at the boy as he disappeared around the corner. "Zell….Strange guy. Even stranger tattoo…"  
  
Squall couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that tattoo before. He had a feeling that this was not going to be the last time he saw the beautiful blond guy. But he put it out of his mind. His stomach growled.  
  
"I'm hungry…." 


	3. Chapter 3: For the Love of Seafood

Disclaimer: SquareSoft owns all recognizable characters (not by the time I'm through with them, though). I'm just a poor writer with too much time and hentai imagination on my hands.  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who has been following my stories. I don't consider myself a good writer, but I do have an overly active imagination..I'm glad you all think my stories are worth reading. Please, keep reviewing! It keeps the creative juices flowing! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chapter 3: For the Love of Seafood  
  
Alexander Raphael Shion del Khennan al Dincht, more popularly known as Zell Dincht, sole heir to the throne of his brother, the King of Balamb, leaned back into his chair and patted his flat, washboard stomach with satisfaction. He really, really loved hotdogs, but sometimes, he had a craving for well-prepared seafood. Balamb, though being a small city-state, was well-known for a number of things. One of them being the University of Balamb, famous (and notorious) as being the home of SeeD, the other being the absolute best place to have seafood in the world. Besides, as one of the world's foremost martial artists, he needed to have a balanced diet, and hotdogs, as much as he loved them, just didn't cut it in the well- balanced diet department. Zell sighed. Most of all, he liked having to leave the campus behind to enjoy his own company sometimes. As much as he liked people, having starry-eyed groupies chase him around wasn't his idea of fun. Not that he didn't enjoy the attention. He liked women fine, but having to do the dating thing when he really didn't feel like it was sometimes tedious, at most boring. He wanted to have a good spar, hang out, and have fun, just for once without having girls swarm all around him. To tell the truth, he found the all the girls around campus boring. All they did all day, even the ones in SeeD, between missions (though he had hoped they were better than that) was find new ways to get new boyfriends, gossip about the latest romantic hijinks going on campus and who was committing fashion crimes and such. Only a very few percentage of females on campus had aspirations other than getting hot between the sheets with the cutest guys on campus and getting married eventually. He had hoped their society had evolved beyond that rubbish. As much as he disdained the current student culture, he would be the first to admit that staying on top of the rumor mill was essential. It gave him the lowdown on what was going on in the campus, and he never disdained the power of information, false or not. Heck, info gathering was an art form he excelled at, and it had helped him and saved his life on numerous occasions in his past life he didn't care to recall. In his past life as one of the most notorious assassins in the history of the Assassins Guild. Zell smirked and traced his fore finger down the black flame tattoo on his face as he thought of how the students of UB would feel to know that they had an expert killer in their midst. Probably they would all bail asap. Not that he had any intention of revealing who he really was. It was too dangerous. It was also one of the few reasons he refused to date anyone, and tried to limit contact with his brother the king as much as possible, much to his older siblings chagrin. The past had a strange way of coming back to bite one in the ass. Hard. If any body of his old Guild found out he had a lover, family or someone he cared about, they would not hesitate to use them against him. Zell was a pragmatist. He knew, sooner or later, someone would find him or recognize him, even though he had done an excellent job of covering up the evidence of his last kill and his tracks. It was the height of stupidity to be careless. It was true many people wouldn't recognize him from that time- maybe not his face, which had grown out and filled in over the years, but the distinctive tattoo on his. Although he had tried to find ways to get rid of it, to no avail. It was part and parcel of his being, the mark of the gods, as his late mother had said. And he didn't get to be the foremost assassin in the world for nothing. One thing he knew about the Guild was that they had long memories. Memories that still, no matter the passage of time, burned hot and long.  
  
In fact, Zell despised his past. True, he had had no choice in his line of work- but he hated the fact that he had to do it. Taking someone else's life was wrong, regardless of the reasons, except in self-defense. It was a realization that had come to him too late. Which was why had enrolled in UB. But he ended up in the last place he ever wanted- as a SeeD. Zell sighed again and put his head on his forearms. At least, he consoled himself; SeeD was formed for the greater good, to prevent situations, political or otherwise, from escalating into something truly hideous, like world wars. But that was small comfort. He'd just ended up killing again. Zell shook his head vigorously. He had come out here to have some peace, not indulge in reminisces about his ugly past. There was time enough for that; right now, he wanted to think of something else entirely. Zell smiled to himself as he recalled running into Squall Leonhart. He had wanted to see the guy everyone had been beside themselves about, the new guy Rinoa Heartilly was said to have thrown Seifer Almasy over for. He had expected the guy to be some big bruiser like Almasy. Instead, he had been a surprise. For one thing, he was dark-haired. The info network had stated Rinoa had been more partial to fairer-haired guys, to contrast with her own dark tresses. She was also said to prefer tall men. Leonhart was certainly not short, not like him anyway, but he was shorter than Almasy had been. Almasy had been at least 6'2. From what Zell could tell, Leonhart was barely skirting 5'10. But he could tell what had attracted Rinoa to him. Leonhart had this quality, this charisma about him that drew eyes and people to him. He was very, very good looking-Zell had no problem giving credit where it was due. But there was something about his penetrating silver-grey eyes and scar that made people gravitate towards him. Zell could feel that pull when he had deliberately run into him. Most of all, Zell had this feeling he had knew him before. It was strange. Zell never forgot a face-his training as a martial artist and assassin assured him of that skill-but the feeling he got from Squall Leonhart was uncanny. Zell was not a great believer in coincidences. He believed in things happening for a reason, and Squall Leonhart intrigued him. Zell jerked. No way, no how. He was not interested in Leonhart, or was he? Zell decided that was a thought he needed to explore more, some other time. Right now, he needed a brisk walk, to get his truly excellent dinner digested. Zell pulled the discreet cord located in the upper regions of his table. The owner of the establishment appeared as if by magic. "Yes, My Lord?" Zell winced and sighed. No matter how much he told the people of the kingdom not to call him that, they refused to comply. They all respected him too much. Zell wondered how much of that respect stemmed from love or intimidation. He loved and respected his older brother very much-who wouldn't? The King was his only living relative, after all. But the king was much too concerned about appearances in Zell's opinion. It was time big brother got married and filled his nursery. If he did that, he would be much too busy too concern himself with stupid stuff. Zell resolved to find his brother a wife from the campus-a young woman who was relatively intelligent, had a head on her shoulders, and was much too busy for gossip and romantic shenanigans..Zell smiled slyly. He knew just the woman. Heh, who woulda thought, that he, Zell Dincht would be a matchmaker? In any case, he needed to get out of the restaurant. "Terrani, I need to leave. Could you get me the bill, please? Terrani stared at the young prince strangely. "Bill, Sire? You don't need to pay! You're a royal!" Zell scowled. "When did that bullshit start? Aren't you running a business?" Terrani squirmed. "Well..all the merchants got together in the city and decided we loved our monarchs too much to bill them for something as trivial as this. We pay taxes, sire. You don't need to pay for anything, ever in the country of Balamb...." Terrani cringed as the Heir to the Phoenix Throne of Balamb's gaze raked over him with ill-temper.  
  
Great Hyne, political bullshit.  
  
Zell had no illusions about the move the Merchant Guild was trying to pull. By giving their royalty free reign for goods and services, they figured they could get favors from the various court officials and toadies. Heck, from even the King himself. By Hyne, he hated politics. Politics killed his parents, messed up the world. Even SeeD wasn't free from the stench. But he was a realist. That was the way of the world. But he didn't have to condone nor support it. He had no patience with hypocrisy-he had seen too much of it in his life. Which was one of the reasons he hadn't risen to the top of SeeD hierarchy. He refused to be diplomatic, even though he was capable. He left that nonsense to others. He knew this was just a tiny fraction of what his brother had to deal with on a daily basis. If Zell had to deal with this, he would be visiting a whole lot of people at night when they were asleep. This was why he knew he didn't want to be King if anything happened to his brother. That meant he had better make fucking sure nothing happened to him.  
  
"That has to be the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Terrani. I have no intention of getting out paying a bill. For now, I will pay, and you will accept it. Consider it a reward for good service, if you want." Zell said, placing the amount he felt would cover the meal and a hefty tip. It was too much of course, but like he said, Zell considered it a reward for excellent service. It was really hard to get good service these days. Terrani bowed very low as Zell stood up to leave. "Thank you very much, my lord, for your patronage. I will mention to the Guild your feelings on the matter." Zell wasn't one to lose his temper for long--in his line of work, getting overly emotional tended to get you seriously injured or killed. In fact, he hardly ever lost his temper. But when he did, there was always hell to pay. For this instance, though, it wasn't necessary. It was all political posturing, which he intended to stamp out. This meant a trip to the palace. But for now, he was going to take his walk, and he wasn't going to allow politics, thoughts of the past or thoughts of a delectable, enigmatic someone spoil his evening. "Yeah, do that, and do it soon. Anyway, I enjoyed my dinner. My compliments to the cook." Terrani smiled happily. "I'm sure my wife would be ecstatic to hear that, my lord." "Your wife? You're a lucky man, Terrani. A woman who can cook like that and she hasn't opened her own restaurant and left you to your own devises? She must be a goddess," Zell teased the restaurant owner. Terrani flushed with pleasure. "I will pass on your effusive praises, my lord." Zell held folded his arms and held his chin. "Better yet, let me meet her to compliment her personally." Terrani looked at him, astonished. "My lord, you want to meet my wife?! But there is no need!" Zell raised an eyebrow at the man's comment. "Of course there's need. I can hardly say how much I love her cooking without her here, could I? But I just want to see her, Terrani, nothing else. Go get her, please," Terrani nodded and rushed out with excitement dogging his footsteps. A royal Prince, wanting to meet his own Freiya.. Fifteen minutes later, after complimenting a blushing Freiya Terrani (He had kissed the back of her hand in greeting,) Zell finally set off on his walk.  
  
  
  
Technically, though Balamb was on maps and geographically considered the smallest city-state in the world, it was actually a continent of its own and was pretty big. A lot of areas of the country were uninhabited and contained some of the most beautiful mountains in the world. Zell sucked in the salty and tangy air of the Balamb City, his country's capital and the biggest city in Balamb. It was also where the current reigning monarch spent most of his time. The University of Balamb's campus was located about 20 miles from the capital. Near enough that the students got a taste of city life, but far enough that their antics didn't bother the city too much. As he walked through the city, Zell noticed how busy and bustling it was. He then remembered it was Evening Market day. Zell decided to go for a bit of window shopping-one never knew what treasures (and information) the market contained therein. As he examined fruit and clucked over the price of out of season strawberries, he used his time at the market to get information on the situation in other countries. He was lucky so far-none his subjects recognized him, as it was nearing nighttime.  
  
Balamb was a port city, which meant that traders and merchants from all over the world came to buy, sell and trade goods. Even though he was SeeD, sometimes the opinions and thoughts of regular folk took stock of a situation more precisely than intelligence reports could. After all, when a country had political instability, it was the regular citizens who suffered the most. As he walked slowly through the market, he tuned his hypersensitive ears to conversations that contained discussions about politics. People couldn't help but talk about politics, especially business people. Politics did dictate the wellbeing of a country's economy, after all. As he passed a stall, his ears caught something interesting.  
  
"..such an incompetent. Man, if this is how royals behave, maybe we should just have a republic!"  
  
"I agree, but I'm not sure that's an opinion you should be stating out loud..This is a public place, you know. Anyone could be listening in. You don't want to be arrested for treasonous comments." The first voice snorted. "This is Balamb, bub. No one is going to arrest me for stating my opinion." The second voice chuckled with sympathy. "Now where have I heard that before? This is the problem with you young people today..No subtlety and way too naïve. You don't need to be in the country to be arrested for treason. People are always happy to turn you in for a bit o' cash, my boy." The older merchant snickered slyly. The younger man, deciding to take the older man's advice, shut his mouth and decided to talk about something else, but still decided to put in the last word. "I understand what you're saying, but..." Zell decided to move away from that particular booth. No info there; just normal political grousing.He decided to pick up a bag of fruit. While the cafeteria food was good, their fruit was almost always overripe and bruised. As he moved among the stalls, he decided this evening was one he could overlook. He could always spy and gather intelligence later. Right now, he needed to see a certain monarch...  
  
Downstairs, a certain young main was still wondering who the mysterious voice was. Unfortunately, the person was too quick, and he wasn't able to determine who the intriguing voice belonged to. Anyway, the person had left.it was a moot point. Squall raised his hand for the bill. A waiter immediately appeared, and Squall quickly paid for his meal, leaving a nice tip. The waiter smiled warmly, bowing as Squall walked away. As he approached the exit of the entrance, something stopped him. He decided there and then to relieve his curiosity. "Get me the manager of this restaurant. I would like to speak to him for a moment." Squall told a young waiter, who was passing by. As the waiter who had served Squall had crowed about the large tip Squall had left in the kitchen, the young man recognized Squall as a "Very Important Personality With Money To Burn." The young man quickly nodded and bowed, acquiescing to Squall's demand.  
  
Five minutes later, the same Terrani Squall had overheard the mysterious young man address appeared.  
  
"How may I help you, honored sir?" Terrani bowed slightly. The owner/manager was not sure who this young man was, but it never hurt to be respectful. Besides, he had the aura of someone who was important. Terrain prided himself on being able to spot people like that. Besides, being polite never hurt anyone, and word of mouth about bad service could break an establishment very easily.  
  
Squall nodded, acknowledging the man's presence. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to know who that young man was that just left from upstairs.He looked very much like a friend I know." People were such suckers for sob stories like this. Terrani looked a bit uneasy. "Well.that personage was." Squall decided to put him at ease. An uneasy person was harder to get information from. "It's alright if you don't want to tell.Sorry I bothered you.." That always got them. "Oh, no not all, honored sir! It's not like it is a secret or anything, but he does prefer to go incognito.But I don't see how my telling you would hurt." Terrani fell for the polite act hook, line and sinker. He never had a chance, anyway. He was dealing with an expert manipulator. "That was His honored Royal Highness, Prince Alexander.It was such an honor to serve him.Why, he even condescended to complement my wife.." As soon as Squall got the information he wanted, he tuned the manager out. "Thank you for the information..I will tell my friends about your place."Squall reassured Terrani. Terrani bowed profusely and Squall took his leave. As he stepped into the street, Squall took a breath of deep air. Balamb City was a beautiful city. The air was smelled salty and tangy, caused by its nearness to the ocean. It reminded him a bit of the tiny island in Centra his family owned, an island inundated with the little belligerent cacti. He had a lot of fun as child chasing and trying to catch the elusive creatures. Later, they were the basis of his speed training before he left for school in Balamb. Squall sighed, as he walked along the street to return to the parking lot he had parked his car. He didn't want to admit it, but he really did miss his home, his people and especially his father, Laguna, though he acted like an idiot most of the time.  
  
Now that he had had his dinner, Squall's mood improved slightly, though not by much. He dreaded going back to campus and dealing with Rinoa. He still didn't want to go to the ball-he detested dancing after all-But really, nothing for him to do. There were no missions for the next couple of weeks, he had finished all his assignments. Squall sighed again. He really needed a hobby...  
  
Meanwhile on campus.  
  
Rinoa stomped into her room, temper flaring. At this point, her bad temper had caused her flunkies to flee to their various quarters. That was alright to her, though. She needed the privacy. That Squall! How dared he refuse her and then walk away from her like she was some kind of... regular girl.the nerve of the jerk. She picked up the hairbrush on her dresser and threw it bad temperedly against the wall. What was she doing wrong?! No man in her life had ever been able to deny her anything she wanted-not her numerous ex-boyfriends, not her uncles, male cousins, not even her own father! Whatever the Princess Rinoa wanted, she got. Why couldn't she get the most handsome, desirable man on campus to give her what she wanted? Be what she wanted- a devoted boyfriend that made all the girls on campus cringe with envy. The miserable wretch. Rinoa sat down on her bed with a huff and folded her arms, gnawing on a finger nail. She was beautiful, rich and popular. Everyone she knew wanted to be like her, be with her, and be seen with her. All the guys on campus worshipped at her feet, hoping she'd throw Squall over for them. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but she enjoyed all the attention she got from her devoted fans. Even girls wanted to be in her posse, as it was a sure fire way to get invites to all the cool parties on and off campus. Wherever there were parties, there were man. Where there were men, there were potential husbands.  
  
Rinoa had no illusions about the sort of life she led. At some point, she was going to have to marry-the royal line of Galbadia had to continue after all. At least, she had the privilege of choosing her own mate-only after her darling daddy had approved, of course. It wouldn't look good for her to show up with some nobody. This was the only time she would ever have any fun. Once married, as sovereign of Galbadia, she could not afford to be frivolous any more (A/N: doesn't that just scare you? Having Rinoa as a sovereign ruler.). As Rinoa mulled over the events that took place in the cafeteria, she came to a decision. She was going to find out once and for all who Squall really was. Strangely enough, despite all her powers of gossip and info gathering, she hadn't been able to find out who he really was. She had a feeling that he was more than he appeared. For one thing, he was totally oblivious to the attention he garnered everywhere he went. He hadn't been linked to anyone when she had met him, which was strange- no guy that looked like that could be partner less. No matter, he was hers now, and no one but her was getting him. As soon as she made up her mind to get to know her mysterious boyfriend better, Rinoa felt better. Standing up from her bed, she stretched and decided to take a shower and change her clothes. After all, if she was going to harass an inferior, she needed to look her best...  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize profusely about the huge gap between updates..I don't own a computer personally, so it's hard to find a place to get one. Also, I've been suffering from writer's block. Getting a new job, going to school full time also contribute to the stress. But now, the juice is flowing, so the updates shouldn't be as long as it's been.  
  
Phew! That was a long one.I know, I know, the plot is coming! Nothing really happened, but it will eventually, I promise! Please review.I need to feel loved... 


	4. Chapter 2: Will he or won't he?

Disclaimer: SquareSoft owns all recognizable characters (not by the time I'm through with them, though). I'm just a poor writer with too much time and hentai imagination on my hands.  
  
Author's Notes: Arigatou Gozaimasu for the reviews. * bows deeply * I'm very grateful for the encouragement.  
  
Finally, I've figured out how to post my stories properly. Sugoi, dessho? Sorry for the long wait. I had a bout of bronchitis that stole my voice for a week. I'm better now, so the story should be moving along fairly quickly.  
  
On to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Will he or won't he?  
  
  
  
Squall, still musing on the strange kid he bumped into, finally reached the cafeteria. Looking around, he noticed almost everyone milling around. He walked up to the nearest person, a young man that appeared to be his own age. As soon as he touched the guys' shoulder, he noticed the fear that jumped into the guy's eyes as the boy recognized the ice-cold gray eyes and scar. Swallowing his irritation at the boys' timidity, he tried to soften his normally cold voice.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ah…it seems…there is some kind of party that's gonna take place soon…"  
  
As soon as the boy said the word party, Squall lost interest. Remembering his manners, Squall thanked the boy and wandered over to the buffet.  
  
Ladling some rice, fish, vegetables and gravy into his plate, accompanied by a tall glass of lemon-laced iced tea, Squall quickly looked for a place with the least amount of people. Selecting a table in the corner of the cafeteria, he settled down to eat. No sooner than he was lifting his fork to his mouth, he heard a familiar voice yell his name.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
Looking up, Squall groaned quietly. Rinoa. There went his peaceful dinner. No way was he going to leave his food and hustle over just for the Princess' pleasure, though.  
  
Rinoa, after waiting a couple of minutes and noticing Squall had no intention of coming over to where she was standing with her friends and flunkies, pouted a little. It was expected, though. But she wished Squall would make a fuss over like all her old boyfriend did. Sighing a little, Rinoa bounced and sashayed over to his table. Alone. Her friends knew better than to follow her. For one thing, they were all very scared of "Leonhartless". Second, they knew the repercussions if they dared try to share Squall's attention of Rinoa. The Princess definitely did not like sharing the limelight and Hyne save anyone that did. Her retribution was swift and painful.  
  
Rinoa pouted again when Squall did not get up at her approach and pull out a chair for her. Pulling out the chair herself, she dropped into it, making a note in her mind and wondering if he knew any manners. It didn't occur to her that Squall did not make any of the appropriate moves he usually did because he was annoyed. If she knew him like she thought she did, she would have known he didn't like being called attention to and really did not like being bothered when he was eating. Or sleeping. Or studying. Or training. Squall didn't like being bothered, period. Rinoa was blithely oblivious to anything that didn't directly affect her wellbeing. Hyne save him from self-centered and obnoxious women.  
  
"Hi, Squall! I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"  
  
Squall lifted a well-shaped eyebrow at her pseudo cheerful approach.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
Swallowing a sigh of irritation-he really was not happy at having his repast interrupted  
  
Rinoa's yell had drawn all eyes to where he sat. He could just imagine what everyone was saying. Not that he cared in the least. But having girls giggle as he walked in the hall was not his idea of fun. Squall was totally oblivious to his celebrity status.  
  
Placing his fork on his plate, he leaned back into his chair and stared at her, his silvery gray eyes expressionless. He nodded at her.  
  
"In my room. I got a letter from home. It was quite long, so I had to take some time to finish it."  
  
He did not specify where "home" was.  
  
"Ooh, a letter! Anything important?"  
  
As if he would tell her. "No, not really. Just my dad telling me how things're going back home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rinoa promptly lost interest. If it wasn't anything that referred to her directly, or had any allusions to juicy gossip, then she didn't want to know. Squall had counted on that reaction, though, which was why he had been as vague as possible.  
  
Rinoa bounced in her seat. "So, are you going to the dance? It looks like it's going to be great!" She looked at him expectantly, eyes shining. Squall lifted a well-shaped eyebrow. He knew Rinoa was expecting him to ask her to the party, but he didn't feel like it. While he enjoyed dancing, (it was one of the skills he had to learn as a royal) he hated the taste of alcohol and really hated the stink of cigarette smoke in his hair and clothes. He hated to be a kill-joy, but he wasn't buying the cute girl act.  
  
"No, I'm not going to the party. I have other plans that night."  
  
"What! But why? It's totally going to be the best party of the school year! Everyone's going to be there. Even the kids from other schools are coming! Squall, you can be such a knot-head!"  
  
Rinoa flounced down in her chair, and pouted. Bummer.  
  
She had no illusions of forcing Squall to go. Once he made up his mind about something, it took an act of Hyne for him to change his mind.  
  
Ever since she had declared Squall her boyfriend six months ago, she had gotten to know him a bit better. But not by much. Not that anyone could totally know Squall Leonhart, the enigma of the University of Balamb and resident iceberg. That he even condescended to date her, the Princess of Galbadia, was a miracle itself. Rinoa wasn't a total fool or airhead. She knew Squall probably didn't even like her, but went along with her pretensions because he was a gentleman-but Rinoa was never going to give him up to anyone else, woman or man.  
  
The first time she had seen him, she had been totally blown away. She had been dating Seifer Almasy at the time. It was kind of the same reason she had gone after Seifer. Both guys were just so different from all the other guys she had known and dated back home. They made Galbadian guys seem so…bland. Even though Seifer was from Galbadia, he had inherited his Centran mother's looks. Seifer was tall, green-eyed, blond, arrogant, full of himself and confident. He had made her feel protected, and he had treated her well, even though he had bullied and bothered everyone else in sight. Rinoa had no illusions about him. He probably had dreams of being Prince Consort at some point. If Squall hadn't appeared, he might have succeeded. In any case, he felt as the head of the Disciplinary Committee, he had leeway over everything. Rinoa didn't mind it all-after all, her daddy was just the same way.  
  
But Squall was just so totally different, so totally left-field that seeing him for the first time had made her light headed. Unlike Seifer, Squall was dark-haired and had the most amazing, uncanny silver-grey eyes that felt they could see right into your soul, was totally expressionless and so cold, that when they focused on you, it gave you the shivers. He was also extremely mouth-wateringly handsome. Frankly, seeing him that first time had made her think of hot, mind-blowing sex. He also wore leather all the time, which may have looked corny on anyone else, but looked terrific on him.  
  
Strangely enough, he was unattached. Discreet inquiries by her excellent spy and gossip network revealed that his cold demeanor wasn't just an act. The guy had very few friends, and while he was a woman's' (and man's for that matter) wet dream, people were too scared to approach him. Rinoa made up her mind there and then that she had to have him. And she was going to thaw him out. She promptly dropped Seifer (much to his chagrin and anger) like a hot potato and forced Selphie Tilmitt to introduce her. Her network had also found out that while he did not have a lot of friends, Squall hung out from time to time with Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe. Rinoa wrinkled her pert nose at the memory. She was glad Squall had seemed oblivious to Selphie's charms. She was glad she didn't have to snatch Squall away from someone. That had never stopped her before, but she had a sinking feeling that if Squall had been dating someone, he would never have looked her way. Moreover, Selphie was very cute, energetic and personable. Everyone seemed to like her, which was why Rinoa couldn't stand her. Anyone or anything that grabbed attention she couldn't have Rinoa hated. It was a good thing that Selphie had taken up with the Kinneas. He was a hunk, too, but wasn't as charismatic or difficult to read like Squall was.  
  
Rinoa sighed. She really needed Squall to go with her to the dance. It was unthinkable that she, the Queen of UB and most popular girl in the school was going to be partnerless for the most fad party in years. It was even impossible to imagine. She hadn't gone dateless since she was eight years old. She decided to try to persuade him. She went on the offensive.  
  
Leaning her chin into her hand, she stopped pouting and said  
  
"You know Squall, we haven't gone out together in ages…..Come on, the party'll be fun!"  
  
By this time, when he realized Rinoa had gone strangely silent, he used the opportunity to try to finish his dinner. As soon as she started talking again, he sighed to himself silently. Rinoa could be stubborn and relentless. Putting down his fork, he stared at her again.  
  
"Rinoa, I already told you I have plans for that night. I don't really like the kind of parties people throw around here."  
  
Rinoa pounced on that. "It's not the kind of party you're thinking."  
  
Squall frowned at that. "What do you mean by that? Are there any other kinds of parties thrown in this campus? I doubt it."  
  
Rinoa made a note to persuade the Garden Committee to switch the format of the party. "It's going to be a formal ball. Black-tie, formal wear, that kind of thing….Besides, everyone'll be so surprised to hear that you'll be coming that it's sure to draw more people…" What she didn't say was, the more the people, the more attention she'll get as Squall Leonhart's girlfriend.  
  
Squall frowned suspiciously at her tone. "I don't think my attendance is mandatory, Rinoa. If you're that eager to go, then go. I won't stop you." With that, Squall looked down at his unfinished dinner. It seemed he was destined not to eat at this moment. "Rinoa, I have to go. I'll see you later." Kissing her on the cheek, he hoped he had looked like the devoted boyfriend. Dumping the remains of his half finished dinner in the nearest trash receptacle, Squall decided to go into town to his favorite seafood restaurant. At least, there, if he played his cards right, Rinoa wouldn't be able to come after him immediately. Squall quickly exited the cafeteria, once again cursing himself for allowing the pushy female to finagle herself into his life.  
  
As Squall quickly took his leave, Rinoa narrowed her eyes at his departure. His attendance wasn't mandatory, was it? She decided it was time for the big guns and for Selphie to suffer a visit from her again. Standing up from the table, she gestured to her entourage that it was time for them to leave. Making way for Rinoa to pass, they followed her quietly, seeing she was in a bad mood. The Princess being pissed was no walk in the park. Heads were going to roll, no doubt about it.  
  
Squall leaned back and sighed with contentment. In a dark corner booth in his favorite restaurant, he allowed himself to relax, just a tiny bit. Getting away from campus from time to time was a good idea. He knew about Rinoa's network. Most of the time, he was busy with schoolwork, missions and training, so he didn't need to use his skills to sneak around. His life was an open book to a certain extent. But sometimes, he needed to get away from the petty jealousies, rivalries, attention-seeking and romantic hijinks that were the staple of the lives of the students of UB between classes and missions. The fact that he was now dating Seifer Almasy's ex made things even worse. He really couldn't wait for graduation-it was coming up in half a year. He was very much looking forward to going back to Esthar.  
  
As the Imperial Crown Prince of Esthar brooded silently to himself, a commotion near the entrance of the restaurant claimed his attention. The owner of the restaurant was dashing about, yelling and waving and was acting highly agitated. With his augmented abilities, he could make out what the man was mumbling, even though he was farther to the end of the room.  
  
"Oh, Hyne! Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming?! This place is a mess! It's impossible; he cannot want to eat at an establishment like this! Freiya! What kind of fish do we have available? What, just that? It cannot be! It's not fit for the royal palate!!!"  
  
A deep, smooth tenor voice laughed at the man's anxiety. "Calm down, Mr. Terrani. I'm here just like any other customer. Give me what you have. And besides," the voice whispered, "I'm here incognito. I don't want anyone from the house to know I'm here. They'll make too much of a fuss."  
  
The owner blanched. "The Lord Chamberlaine'll have my head if I did not serve you properly."  
  
The familiar voice said levelly. "Don't worry about it, Terrani. I'll be in and out of your hair before you know it. But promise me you won't send a message to the House."  
  
"But…Your Majesty…."  
  
"Terrani…" Even without saying anything else, the voice conveyed authority. "I thought I told you I was incognito?"  
  
"I'm apologize, your….My Lord."  
  
The voice sighed. "Not much better, but I'm too hungry to worry about it now. Just please, let me order already."  
  
Squall was intrigued. A royal, frequenting this kind of place? The restaurant was not a bad place, but he didn't think it was a place that the kind of kids he knew at the college frequented. The crowd at UB frequented places that catered to high-end customers. The kind of place that was a 'see and be seen' establishment. Squall craned his neck to see who it was, but unfortunately, the person had ducked up the stairs that he assumed led to the exclusive private booths. The voice sounded familiar, though. He tried to rack his brain on who it was. It was rare for him to forget a voice, face or name. Details were part of his training as a royal and a mercenary. The voice was really pleasant to hear…Squall squirmed a bit. Frankly, it was turning him on. He decided to dismiss it from his mind. What kind of weirdo got turned on by another guy's voice? The voice was definitely male, and made him think of deep mysteries. Squall decided the stress of work was getting to him. He really needed to get back home soon, and the sooner he put Balamb and Rinoa behind him, the better.  
  
Next: Rinoa goes after Selphie, we find out whose voice Squall liked; political hot water in Esthar, evil brews in Galbadia, and a blast from the past sets things finally in motion. (maybe) 


End file.
